Tamasine
by XxIrish.PrincessXx17
Summary: Memo: 4/03/2012   Please remember to read, rate, and review me, okay!  Arigato & Sayonara!  3 Love! Shelby 3


**.::Tamasine::. A Bleach ~ Renji Abarai Love Story ~ Chapter [00] Character Profiles~**

**Memo:** 4/03/2012 ~ Please remember to read, rate, and review me, okay? Arigato & Sayonara! 3 Love!~Shelby 3

**Title:** Tamasine _*1_

**Show:** Bleach

**Author/Creator:** Tite Kubo

**Pairing(s):** Renji Abarai X OC

**Warning:** I Do Not Own Bleach. All Rights Go To Tite Kubo-Sensei. Slight AU & OOC-ness. Rated T For Bad Language, Graphic Violence, and Suggestive Themes/Scenes. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! If You Don't Like It, Then Why Are You Reading It?

**.::Chapter [00] Character Profiles::.**

**Name:** Akio Hayashi

**Age: **16** DOB:** June 5

**Gender:** Female

**Specie:** Human

**Affiliation(s):** Karakura High School

**Skills/Weapons/Abilities:** Despite her rough appearence, Akio is actually an excellent student with good grades and she always studies for her tests. She is a decent skateboarder with average skills and she's learning how to perform a few tricks. She is also trying to learn how to play the guitar and she practices everynight.

**Personality:** Akio is a tomboy who loves to skateboard. She aften gets into fights because of her boyish looks and her harsh attitude. She is very caring though and has normal worries and dreams like everyone else. Her skateboard is her pride and joy, which she first bought when she was in Middle School. Akio does have a bit of a temper, especially when someone does something blatantly stupid and ignorant.

**Likes:** She likes skateboarding, playing the guitar, and hanging out with her friends. Her favorite colors are black, white, gold, red, and sometimes turquoise. Her favorite kind of drink is Boss Coffee and she like the "Black" flavor. Akio loves her pet baby ferret, Yuuki. _*2_

**Dislikes:** Akio dislikes the color pink and she hates really hot summer days. She also hates it when her sister steals her breakfast.

**Pet(s):** Akio has a baby ferret named "Yuuki". Yuuki is a female ferret with a grey and white pelt and a little black button nose. Yuuki goes with Akio everywhere, even to places where pets shouldn't go. Yuuki is fiercey pretective of Akio and she will attack without warning.

**Appearence:** Akio has long brown hair and gold colore eyes. She has tanned skin, due to skateboarding outside all the time, and a trim figure. Her bust is considerably smaller than her younger sister's and her mother's, but that's okay. She likes her body the way it is and is proud of the way she looks. Also because of her skateboarding, Akio is a decent athlete and is very flexible too.

**Family History:** Father- Koji Hayashi (Alive / Age: 56)

Mother- Fuyumi Hayashi (Alive / Age: 42)

Younger Sister- Akiko Hayashi (Alive / Age: 13)

**Name:** Akiko Hayashi

**Age: **13** DOB:** June 6

**Gender:** Female

**Specie:** Human

**Affiliation(s):** Mashiba Middle School

**Skills/Weapons/Abilities:** Akio gets okay grades, but she's not to fond of her Physical Education class, even though she's good at it. Akiko is the Vice-President of her schools Swim Team and she is the best Speed Swimmer that her team has.

**Personality:** Akiko is much more girly and pure than her older sister, but her athletic ability is just as amazing as Akio's. Swimming is Akiko's one tru love and she hope to one day compete in the olympic, but she know that day is far away.

**Likes:** Akiko loves swimming, drawing, and watching television. Her favorite colors are pink, white, gold, purple, turquoise, and green. She likes sweets, especially her mom's layered strawberry cake. She also like Chocolate or Red Bean Taiyaki.

**Dislikes: ** Akiko has coffee and anything bitter. She's afraid of the dark and has a fear of spiders.

**Pet(s):** Akiko doesn't have a pet yet, but she hopes to get one for her fourteenth birthday.

**Appearence:** Like her sister, Akiko has middle-back length brown hair and gold eyes. For the most part, sge keeps her hair tied up in two high pigtails with a small hot pink, plaid bow on each pigtail. The only time her hair is down is when she is either swimming or sleeping. Although her skin is tan, it;s not as tan as her sister's, but it;s still pretty tan because she swims everyday. Her body is more of an hour-glass shape and her breasts are slightly bigger than her sister's, but not as large their mom's. Also like her sister, Akiko is extremely flexible and very strong.

**Family History:** Father- Koji Hayashi (Alive / Age: 56)

Mother- Fuyumi Hayashi (Alive / Age: 42)

Older Sister- Akio Hayashi (Alive / Age: 16)

**The Twins' Past:** The Twins has an average life, living in a nice house, with nothing special or supernatural happening. Their family just moved to Karakura Town from Shibuya Central, wanting a quieter, more relaxed life.

_Authors Notes: I hope that you enjoy my story and that you continue on to the next chapter. Even if chapter one seems a bit boring, please keep reading! I promise that it'll get really interesting in the future chapters. Well anywho, thank you for taking the time to actually read this character profile, it's very important! I don't know when I'll have chapter one out, but hopefully that will be sometime this week. So I'll see you guys next chapter! Arigato & Sayonara! 3 Love!~Shelby 3_

_*1 - Tamasine means "Twins"._

_*2 - Yuuki means "Snow"._


End file.
